


Cuddly Cap

by NeapolitanGirls



Series: Outer Worlds Fics [2]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, low intelligence captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeapolitanGirls/pseuds/NeapolitanGirls
Summary: So he gets a bit star-eyed when dealing with his very busy attractive crew and some recurring pretty sublight contractors it hardly ever comes up. Unless he’s drunk of course. Then he’s whatever the closest pretty face’s lap dog. Which is exactly the explanation he’s going to give for why he is currently in the good vicar's lap.
Relationships: The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Series: Outer Worlds Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Cuddly Cap

Tomo was an easy man to sweep off his feet. He already knew about this problem of his way before he got un-popsicled but he’s met so many interesting people so far and most of them are very attractive in one way or another. He tries his best to not let it get in the way of business and succeeds most of the time. His first minor blunder turned out to be a fantastic idea so he might be a bit lenient when it comes to a certain vicar but other than that he's only let a few pretty faces sway him. Felix was also a bit of an ‘aw he’s cute’ moment but he does genuinely see something bright in the guy. They got along pretty well too. Nyoka certainly earned her place as well but he had to admit her ability to make every situation all that more thrilling with only a smirk helped just a bit.  
So he gets a bit star-eyed when dealing with his very busy attractive crew and some recurring pretty sublight contractors it hardly ever comes up. Unless he’s drunk of course. Then he’s whatever the closest pretty face’s lap dog. Which is exactly the explanation he’s going to give for why he is currently in the good vicar's lap. They are in public and everyone is very unsure of how to get their captain to stop showering everyone in affection or how to keep him from smothering their vicar. Max for his part doesn’t actually seem to mind. At first, he was a bit annoyed and pushed him off but Tomo had slowly started getting closer over the night and now he was sitting sideways in Max’s lap with no complaint.  
The captain was grandly retelling one of their adventures to a few others at the bar who looked more amused by the sight than the story. Nyoka and Ellie were whispering at the corner of the table. Felix was giggling while talking to Parvati who looked both scandalized and amused. Max was sipping the last of his drink while trying to keep Tomo from spilling his all over them both. As Tomo ended his fourth or fifth story and halfway through his twelthish drink Max reached up to take it from his hand.  
“Heeeey! I wasn’t done with that.”  
“I think you have well passed your limit, Captain.”  
“I know my limit!”  
“You don’t.” Tomo pouted and Max scowled. “And in my advice, you should go back to the ship.”  
“And leave you guys to go on without me!? What kind of captain would I be?”  
“A responsible one.”  
“Oh, I’m already past that one. I do know that.”  
“Then one with less of a headache in the morning.”  
“Hmmm” Max sighed and gave a pleading look over to the other crew members. Felix gave a thumbs up and Nyoka just laughed but Ellie sighed and made her way over.  
“Come on, Captain. You need to sleep this off.”  
“Nooooo. Ellie, I want to stay here with Vicky.” Ellie rolled her eyes and smirked.  
“Well, it looks like he’s not moving ‘Vicky’.” Max sighed and started pushing the captain up.  
“Come on. Captain, I’ll come with you if it will get you to bed and off of me.” Tomo slipped off his lap and yanked Max up on his feet. His pout was replaced by a grin.  
“Then let’s get going!”

\-----

“Fuck!”  
Max glared up at the Captain’s laughing grin that was on top of him. His head hurt from hitting the back of the wall a little too hard,  
“Sorry. Didn’ mean to hurt you.” Tomo reached up to touch the top of Max’s head and started rubbing soft circles. He then leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Max looked less annoyed.  
“Captain, would you please get off of me?” Max was clearly holding back and it made Tomo giggle. The captain was currently straddled on Max’s thighs on the bed in the captain’s quarters. The vicar was just trying to make sure Tomo didn’t pass out on his floor but fate apparently had other ideas.  
“If you want me off just push me off.., but that would ruin the fun.”  
“Fun? It’s supposed to be fun to have a drunk 200 pound idiot keeping me here?”  
“See, There you go, and yes sounds like a night to me. Like I said though you are perfectly capable of pushing me off, Vicar, I know that.”  
“I’m an old man Captain and I’m certainly not stronger than you.”  
“Not stronger than me no but I’m not fighting and we’ve fought mantiqueens together Max. I know that big gun of yours ain’t light.” Max rolled his eyes but made no move to push. Tomo took that as acceptance and flopped down on top of the man.  
“Ugh. Now wh-”  
“Stay here.”  
“What?!”  
“ ‘m tired and I get real cuddly when I’m drunk. So stay.” Tomo’s head was at the top of his chest and so he snuggled closer to make his point.  
“Well I already got the cuddly part but Captain I don’t th-”  
“Come ooon. What’s the harm?” Max tried to hold his disapproving look but gave up and sighed.  
“Fine but can I at least move so I’m not being smothered all night.” Tomo nodded and got up. Max first took off his shoes which reminded Tomo that he was still in all his uncomfortable armor. As he started taking it all off he noticed Max looking him over. Tomo decided not to say anything but smirked as he finally took off his boots. He was still in his shirt and underwear but that was already more than he usually wore to sleep. Max had shuffled up to the head of the bed and was just leaning his head back with his eyes closed.  
Tomo climbed up and pulled up his blanket and smiled up at Max with his arms out asking for his much-needed cuddles. Max rolled his eye but turned around and let his captain wrap his arms around his middle while he snuggled closer.  
“This is going to be interesting to explain to the crew”  
“Captain’s prerogative to do whatever the hell he wants. They can deal with it.”


End file.
